Terapia de pareja
by BoneS 23
Summary: Booth y Brennan tienen una sesión de terapia con Sweets... suena divertido no?


Los personajes, así como la historia original, pertenecen a Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson y Fox Entertainment… pero este relato, it's mine!.

La historia se centra en la 5º temporada, ningún episodio en concreto, y recoge algunos momento divertidos de la serie.

Terapia de Pareja

- Consulta de Sweets, sala de espera -

Booth come una bolsa de M&M's y Brennan ojea una revista. Booth está cabreado y Brennan no hace más que mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando:

Booth: - No sé porqué tenemos que venir hoy a consulta… ¡hoy Huesos!... Es Sábado, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿¡En qué estaría pensando Sweets! Que no tenga vida los fines de semana y se los pase jugando con la Play no significa que los demás estemos muertos socialmente… (vuelve a coger un par de M&M's de su bolsa)… mira que cambiar la cita de ayer…-

Bones: - ¡Ah! En cuanto a eso fui yo. Ayer no podía, tenía unos restos muy importantes que identificar de la Edad del Hielo -.

Booth: (mira a Brennan incrédulo) - ¿Qué? ¿¡Me has fastidiado la noche de un Sábado para venir a una estúpida consulta con Sweets sólo porque tenías unos restos "muy importantes" que identificar de la Edad Helada! Eres increíble…-

Bones: (Sigue ojeando al revista) - Es Edad del Hielo, Booth… (se vuelve a Booth) y además, ¿Qué mas te da? Este fin de semana no tienes a Parker, Rebecca se lo lleva a Baltimore con el Capitán Fantástico -.

Booth: - Lo sé, y por eso estoy más cabreado todavía… que sepas que hoy me he perdido un gran partido de beisball sólo por venir aquí - (dice mientras se cruza de brazos con enfado).

Bones: (vuelve a leer la revista) – Si no recuerdo mal, tu eres el que hizo el trato con Sweets, ¿recuerdas?: dejaríamos que nos estudiara a cambio de que nos hiciera perfiles criminales siempre que quisiéramos…-

Booth: (tras la derrota verbal) – si… tienes razón (resopla al ver que su bolsa estaba vacía).

** 5 minutos después **

Sweets: - ¡Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan! Disculpen el retraso. Pasen, por favor. Siéntense.

Booth: - Whoa! - (se sienta) - ¡Por fin! Venga, acabemos pronto -.

Bones: - Booth, no seas impaciente -.

Sweets: - ¡Vaya! Gracias Dra. Brennan -.

Bones: - Si, pero contra antes terminemos mejor -.

Ante esto, Sweets se desanima un poco y a Booth le aparece una leve sonrisa de victoria.

Booth: - ¿Y bien? ¿Hoy qué toca? ¿Traumas infantiles?

Bones: ¿Relaciones personales?

Booth: ¿Deseos reprimidos?

Bones: ¿Fantasías sexuales?

Booth: - ¡Eh Huesos! Para el carro…

Sweets: (intenta no reírse ante la situación ocurrida) – No, no… hoy no va de eso, no… la consulta de hoy será breve: quiero que me digan defectos de su compañero -.

Booth: - ¿Defectos? Se suele empezar por lo bueno, ¿no? -

Sweets: - Si, pero si tuvieran que decir las virtudes de su compañero, respectivamente, y el porqué nos tiraríamos aquí toda la noche, asi que…bien, ¿quién empieza? -

Booth: - ¡Las damas primero! -

Bones: - ¿¡Qué! Eso no vale -

Booth: ¿Cómo que no? Huesos, tienes que espabilar…

Brennan iba a recriminarle, pero Booth al acabar la frase le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que, como siempre, le dejaba sin palabras, asi que no pudo reprocharle nada.

Bones: - Esta bien, a ver… puede que a veces Booth resulte demasiado sobreprotector…-

Booth: (se vuelve a Brennan) - ¿Cómo dices? -

Bones: (mira a Booth) – A veces me siento un poco observada, como si miraras con lupa cada movimiento que hago… (mira a Sweets) no literalmente, claro.

Booth: - ¿Cuándo? -

Bones: (se vuelve a Booth): - Pues en los casos, cuando perseguimos a criminales (mira a ambos), pero eso lo entiendo, claro: entiendo que quieras protegerme de cualquier peligro y te lo agradezco…. Pero, por ejemplo, en mis relaciones personales, no me agrada que investigues la vida de todos mis pretendientes y le s analices cm a cm -.

Booth: - Bueno… chss… no es que tu vida amorosa sea impecable… (Booth se queda pensativo y parece divertirle lo que va a decir a continuación) el físico que no sabía atarse los zapatos… ¡Oh! El ex profesor que tenia celos de tu éxito, ¿sigo?: un caníbal, aquél tío que conociste por Internet y que reclutaba gente para una secta… uno bueno: el tío que le corto la cabeza a su hermano porque creía que estaba poseído… el antropólogo mujeriego que conocimos en Londres y que acabó muerto… ¡Ah! Y mi preferido: aquél culebrón que tuviste con el buzo guaperas y ese tío de trajes italianos que le gusta Coldplay y que, aunque digas que no, era gay… y alguno más hay por ahí…-

Bones: (le corta alzando la mano) - Booth, no hace falta que sigas… pero entiende que es mi vida personal… yo no investigo tus ligues, asi que creo que deberías respetarme más en ese sentido -

Booth se queda un poco triste y cabizbajo

Booth: - Lo siento -.

Brennan le coge la mano algo preocupada por haberle ofendido. Booth, al sentir el contacto de su mano con la de su compañera la coge, y ella la acaricia levemente con su pulgar:

- Bones: - Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi… eres un gran amigo -.

Booth levanta la mirada hacia Brennan y ve que hay una gran sonrisa en ella. Booth la imita. Mientras, Sweets observa un brillo en los ojos de la pareja que tiene en frente y comprende lo que sienten el uno por el otro en ese instante.

Sweets coge aire y la pareja se da cuenta de dónde están, así que separan sus manos y cómodamente cada una vuelve a su posición inicial: la de Brennan entrelazada con la otra, sobre una de sus rodillas y con las piernas cruzadas, y la de Booth jugueteando con una de sus pelotas antiestrés, de color azul oscuro, en una posición cómoda y desenfadada.

Sweets: - Bien, en cuanto a eso, tiene una explicación: el Agente Booth siente que tiene la responsabilidad de proteger a sus allegados, y que ese es su deber; esto ha pasado y pasa en numerosos momentos a lo largo de su vida: cuando era pequeño, el Agente Booth era maltratado por su padre: su deber era proteger a su hermano pequeño y cuidarle; en el ejército, su misión era dirigir y disciplinar a sus subordinados… como padre, su obligación como tal es proteger, cuidar y educar a su hijo; como agente federal su misión consiste en cumplir con la sociedad socorriéndola de criminales… y como compañero suyo, Dra. Brennan (en este momento los dos le prestan mayor atención a lo que pueda decir), como su compañero el deber del Agente Booth es cuidarla y velar por su seguridad y de cualquier peligro… sobre todo a nivel emocional: después de lo que usted ha pasado con su familia él quiere evitar que vuelva a pasar por ese sufrimiento -.

En aquél momento Booth y Brennan no sabían qué decirse el uno al otro; se miraban de reojo y cuando coincidían ambas miradas, pronto las desviaban hacia otro lado. Ambos sabían que lo que decía Sweets era cierto y, sobre todo, que había algo más.

Para Sweets, este silencio era una afirmación por parte de los dos de lo que decía.

Brennan: - Gracias -. (dijo mientras chocaba su puño con el hombro izquierdo de su compañero: una señal antropológica de aprobación entre colegas y algo que solían hacer ellos…. Ambos sonreían).

Booth: - De nada -.

Sweets: - Bueno, Agente Booth su turno por favor -.

Booth: (Baja de las nubes ante la llamada del psicólogo) – Bien, vamos a ver…Huesos tiende a ser bastante literal a veces… no es que sea un gran defecto, pero es algo que me sorprende en algunas ocasiones -.

Brennan: - Tan solo veo la realidad tal y como es, Booth -.

Booth: - Ya, pero es que a veces…-

Sweets: - ¿En qué ocasiones, Agente Booth? -

Booth: - Pues…no se, frases hechas, expresiones… algunas acciones que hace la gente… y a veces le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos… pero ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo, sobre todo en esto último.

Creo que no es un defecto en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pero es algo que me sigue llamando bastante la atención… y eso que llevamos 5 años trabajando juntos, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme -.

Tras esta ultima frase, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una sonrisa alegre.

Sweets: (A Brennan) – Bien… como el agente Booth ha dicho, es evidente que usted siente una profunda creencia en la verdad, la razón y, por tanto, ver la realidad tal y como es… de ahí a que una parte de esa personalidad sea no buscarle otro sentido a ciertas expresiones o frases, un sentido abstracto; se rige por la objetividad.

Bien, ¿algún defecto más de su compañero, Dra. Brennan?

Bones: Bueno…aunque es algo que ya hemos superado, si es cierto que Booth al principio no tenía ninguna fe en la ciencia… eso era algo que me molestaba mucho de él: ¿Cómo puedes tener fe en una especie de ser al que no has visto nunca y al que atribuyes una serie de dones y sin embargo no creer en algo comprobado y demostrable como la ciencia?...-

Booth, al oír estas palabras, mira a su compañera con cara de muy pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados. Ella se da cuenta y trata de arreglarlo:

Bones: - …Pero esto es algo que hemos llegado a respetar el uno del otro, y en este tema, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que yo me quedo con mi ciencia y mis tesis, totalmente demostradas y probadas, y Booth se queda con la Iglesia y la Biblia, ¿verdad? - (dijo dirigiéndose a Booth con una sonrisa de paz y convicción que no convenció nada a Booth).

Booth: - ¿Has terminado? -

Bones: - … Si - (decía poco convencida por lo que pudiera contestar su compañero)

Booth: (Se volvió a Sweets) - ¿Sabes, Sweets? (dice tranquilamente y con una sonrisa), esta es una de las cosas que más me irritan de Huesos… (se gira hacia ella, ahora cabreado) A veces eres insufrible, ¿¡Acaso me meto yo con tus huesos y tus salas de autopsias! -

Bones: - No… por eso respeto tus creencias, al igual que tú debías respetar las mías… pero, como he dicho antes, eso ocurría al principio de nuestra relación profesional; ahora es distinto: somos muy tolerantes el uno con el otro -.

Booth: (susurrando para sí) - Si, pero en cuanto puedes tiras la indirecta… -

Sweets: - ¿Decía, Agente Booth? -

Booth: - ¡No! ¡nada!... nos respetamos mutuamente - (mira a Brennan).

Bones: - Si, es una de las bases de nuestra relación, el respeto - (mira a Booth).

Booth: - Tanto en lo profesional como en nuestra amistad -. (trató de aclarar al joven psicólogo en seguida ).

Sweets: - Si, ya veo… ¿Alguno de los dos quiere aportar algo más? -

Bones: - No por mi parte -.

Booth: - No… ya hemos tenido suficiente… -.

Sweets: - De acuerdo… verán, el objetivo de esta actividad era comprobar que, a pesar de los defectos o las cosas que no les gusta de sus compañeros, a pesar de eso, conviven con ello y es algo que hace especial a la otra persona (al ver sus caras, Sweets aclara), quiero decir, que es algo que va incluido en la persona… y por como se comportan (las sonrisas) es evidente que no presenta ningún problema en su relación profesional: usted Dra. Brennan: se siente súper protegida por el Agente Booth, no le agrada que él indague en su vida amorosa ni que antes fuera un escéptico hasta la médula y no quisiera ver más allá de sus principios, y sin embargo le agrada que se comporte así con usted y respeta sus creencias… Y usted, Agente Booth: aunque no es algo que le moleste, tras este tiempo le sigue llamando la atención la particular visión del mundo de la Dra. Brennan, su falta de subjetividad y expresión de sus emociones y sentimientos… por no hablar de que aún le pone enfermo que ella siga cuestionando sus creencias religiosas, pero es algo que puede sobrellevar… -

Booth: - Eso es bueno para nosotros ¿no? –

Sweets: ¡Total!... ejem, quiero decir, claro Agente Booth -.

Bones: - Si…

Sweets: - Bueno, la consulta de hoy a terminado. Pueden ir practicando…- (se levantan Booth y Brennan con prisa)

Booth: - Sweets, mejor otro día, ¿eh?... (coge los abrigos de ambos y le entrega el de Brennan a ella) Venga Huesos, que es Sábado -

Bones: - ¿Y el partido? Si sales ahora te dará tiempo a llegar…-

Booth: - Tengo dos entradas porque pensaba ir con Parker, pero…oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Después podemos ir a cenar por ahí…-

Bones: - Si quieres… pero ya sabes de sobra que soy bastante torpe con el

deporte -.

Booth: - Eso da igual… lo importante es disfrutar del momento y de la compañía, ¿verdad Sweets? - (dijo mirando al joven psicólogo)

Sweets: - Claro… disfrutar del momento…-

Booth: - ¿Ves Huesos? Sweets me da la razón. Ala, vamos - (se dirigen a la puerta. Booth posa su mano en la espalda de Brennan mientras se van).

Brennan y Booth: - ¡Buenas noches Sweets! -.

Sweets: - Buenas noches. Que os divirtáis -.

La pareja salió de la sala. Sweets resopló, como si se hubiera quitado una gran presión de encima… y no era para menos:

Sweets: - Bien, ya se han ido… que sepas que me parece fatal que hagáis estas cosas… ¡son tus compañeros y amigos, Angela! -

A través del teléfono se encontraba Angela.

Angela: - En mi defensa, he de decir que no me encuentro sola… Hodgins se ha apuntado a jugar a los espías –

Sweets: - ¿¡Qué! Oh Dios…- (Sweets se sentaba en el sillón posando sus manos en la frente)

Hodgins: - Lo siento tío… pero no podía resistirme: son muchos años esperando a ver si pasa algo… ha sido la tentación -.

Sweets: - Ya, pues que sepáis que no pienso volver a hacerlo nunca más… una parte de mí lo ha pasado bastante mal -.

Hodgins: - Pues disimulas bastante bien -.

Angela: - Esto no te pasaría si no hubieras apostado conmigo quién era el asesino del último caso, Sweets -.

Sweets: - Ya… bueno, ¿y ha servido para algo? -

Angela: - Ya lo creo que si…- (angela se ríe. Y Hodgins le sigue el juego)

Hodgins: - Si…- (Se oye el choque de dos manos).

(Se oye a Cam de fondo): - Hodgins, el Sr. Fischer le está esperando en su despacho desde hace un buen rato… ¿Qué ocurre…? –

Hodgins: - ¡Nada! En seguida voy – Hodgins se va del despacho de Angela.

Cam entra en el despacho de Angela con cara de qué esta pasando por aquí, y Ange se da cuenta de eso:

Angela: (A Cam) - Tranquila, ahora te cuento… ¿y tú, Sweets? ¿Has sacado tú alguna conclusión? -

Sweets: - Si, pero me interesa más la tuya -.

Angela: - Pues que estos dos deberían liarse de una vez… tienen tanta energía sexual acumulada que podrían iluminar el estado de Nueva York entero -.

Sweets: - Estoy contigo -.

Angela: - Vaya Sweets -.

Cam: - ¿Habláis de Booth y Brennan?

Angela: - Que te lo cuente él -.

Sweets: - Si Dra. Saroyan: perdí una apuesta con Angela y a cambió ha podido escuchar la sesión de hoy de Booth y Brennan -.

Cam: - ¡Angela! –

Angela: - ¿Qué? Tengo ganas de que empiecen algo… llevan ya muchos años en la misma página y quiero ver lo que pasa en la siguiente… puedo imaginármelo, porque esta claro, pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, o ¿no? Venga chicos… -

Cam: - Creo… que por esta vez tengo que darle la razón a Angela… y exactamente ¿que han dicho? -

Angela: - Lo típico: que se quieren el uno al otro y que están más enamorados que Romeo y Julieta en el día de San Valentín… no con esas palabras, pero siempre dicen lo mismo al fin y al cabo… tranquila, lo he grabado todo – (Cam le guiña un ojo e intenta no empezar a reírse)

Sweets: - ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a casa, he quedado con Daisy. No quiero saber nada más de este asunto. Hasta mañana -.

Angela y Cam: - Hasta mañana Sweets -.

Cuelgan ambos el teléfono.

La noche transcurrió bien: Angela y Cam escucharon la grabación, comentaron y se rieron… no de sus compañeros, si no de porqué no son capaces de decirse de una vez lo que sienten el uno por el otro, dejarse de tonterías y empezar a disfrutar de ellos mismos… y los demás de ellos (según Angela).

Sweets, por su parte, se fue a casa: Daisy esperaba a su Lancelot con una cena romántica.

Hodgins quedó con Wendell y unas amigas para cenar por ahí.

Y en cuanto a Brennan y Booth, fueron al partido: Booth disfrutó como un crio, algo que a Brennan le agradaba y hacía que disfrutara más del partido; después, pidieron comida rápida en un tailandés (a ambos les encantaba) y cenaron en casa de Brennan: charlaron, rieron, comentaron el caso, la consulta… en fin, hablaron de todo un poco, como siempre.

Desde lo del coma, ambos veían como su amistad y su relación se volvió cuesta arriba, pero los dos se equivocaban: en cada momento, en cada caso y en cada velada juntos, su relación se fortalecía mas y más, hasta que llegue el día (que llegará, tarde o temprano) en que estén juntos por fin… pero hasta entonces, tan sólo tenían que hacer una cosa: disfrutar del momento.

***** ****Fin*********


End file.
